


The Tattoo

by Bileth_The_Freak



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bileth_The_Freak/pseuds/Bileth_The_Freak
Summary: Ace is pissed at the Whitebeards for kidnapping him and keeping him away from his brothers.





	The Tattoo

Ace was angry, not to say that was anything new, he usually was angry, but this? This is just _fucking fantastic_ , having a five-day battle with a bloody Warlord only to have an Emperor decide to try his ass as well. At least his crew got away. But that didn’t change the fact that Ace was pissed, at himself, but mostly at Whitebeard for keeping him captive. Death would be a better reality than having to play nice with all these enemies around him. Fuck that, he wasn’t nice to fucking kidnappers. So what if he tries to kill Whitebeard? So what if he can’t win? He’s Ace and he’s fucking stubborn.

 

….

 

Ace was lonely, he was lonely because his crew was _gone_ and he couldn’t talk to his brothers. Not with all these pirates constantly watching him and asking him questions. One such as: “What’s up with your tattoo?” And by the tattoo they weren’t talking about “ASL” imprinted on his hand, they were talking about the twin dragons intertwined with each other. So, wouldn’t it be great if Ace could just go up to the man and tell him: “These are my brothers and they are telling you to go fuck yourself.” Ace snickered at his idea, but he would never tell these bastards that the tattoos were truly his brothers.

 

….

 

Ace was desperate, why you might ask, but the answer is simple, it’s been almost a month and he is _still_ stuck on Whitebeards ship. He’s desperate because he hasn’t seen his brothers in a month, hasn’t felt them nor touched them and isn’t it just crazy that Ace is so deprived of them while they are so _close_ to him? Desperation bore more loneliness and more anger. It made him even _more_ foolish if that was possible, so when Thatch once again asked him to become their brother, Ace just _couldn’t_ help himself from yelling at the man: “Fuck you and your family of kidnappers! Did you ever stop to think I have a family of my own?! A family that you are keeping me away from?!”  And he couldn’t anymore, he couldn’t be on the ship, he couldn’t be without his brothers, so he closed himself into his room, barricaded the entrance and ignored the man knocking on the door asking him what family was Ace talking about. He sat on the bed and his gaze shifted to the twin dragons. He caressed each head lovingly and just as he was about to free them, somebody burst through the barricades on his door.

 

Ace stared at the pirates entering his room and he couldn’t help but laugh. This laugh was desperation speaking from within because these people just wouldn’t give up, they just wouldn’t stop. Can’t he have some time alone?! It’s been a month and he hasn’t spoken to them and he’s so, so desperate for them. He’s desperate for Sabo’s knowledge so he could tell him what to do, he’s desperate for Luffy’s kind words and giant smiles.

 

His laugh caused some of the pirates to stop and stare at him in worry, but Ace didn’t care, he _couldn’t_. So what if they saw his brothers? So what if they found out who they are? If he had his brothers, he had _everything_.

 

Ace bit into his finger, drawing blood in the process and Marco ran up to him, cursing him and holding his hand away from his mouth. And Ace looked at Marco with desperation in his eyes. “Let me see them…” He whispered and Marco _didn’t understand_ , instead, he called for the nurses to treat his hand. Ace tore his hand away from his grasp and brought it to the twin dragons, smearing the heads with his blood. Marco and the rest watched in confusion, not understanding what he was doing.

_“The bonds of many hold no candle to the bond of the few chosen by you, my light!”_

 

The words he spoke caused a blinding light to fill the room and as soon as it disappeared, so did Ace’s tattoo, instead, the room got two new occupants.

 

 _“Like thunder and lightning, your call for us is mighty. We head the call of the bonded few.”_  The two boys replied, faces too close to Ace’s. The shorter of them leaned in and kissed one of Ace’s cheeks while the other kissed Ace’s other cheek.

 

“I was honestly hoping you’d call us sooner.” The taller of the two spoke up. “I didn’t think you’d survive this long without us.” As soon as Ace heard the words, he kicked at the man who had anticipated his move and jumped away. The shorter of the two was however still in Ace’s embrace. Even if Ace didn’t say anything, it was obvious he missed them.

 

The blonde boy turned on his heel, looking at the rest of the pirates. “I’d thank you for taking care of Ace, but you did such a poor job that my words would die in my throat before I could say anything.” The man was dressed in noble clothes with a top hat. “I am Sabo, Ace’s younger brother. The other one is our baby brother Luffy.” 

 

….

 

Ace was happy, he was happy with his brothers who snarked at the pirates, who defended him and who eventually, told him it was okay to be true to himself. There will always be a special bond between Ace and his brothers, but it’s okay for another bond to form with the Whitebeard Pirates and them. After all, with Sabo’s Devil Fruit, there was no way for them to lie to him without Sabo knowing. Which means the Whitebeards are actually happy he’s alive, they are happy he’s with them. And they are happy Ace has Sabo and Luffy who will become their brothers too.

 

Ace is happy and finally, he feels it’s okay if he stayed like this, watching his brothers and his new family, being together, _finally happy._  

**Author's Note:**

> Idk  
> It started as a prompt from my friend who challenged me with a few emotions.  
> There's ASL slash if you squint...


End file.
